The End of the Beginning
by adslee9669
Summary: Goes off of the episode Resurrection and the promo for Reckoning, but continues to go past that as we unfold the complications of both their lives and maybe their relationship ps. I am sorry if any of these chapters are short
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE

This is going to be a long one and in reality be prepared for the M rated chapters of this one and if any of this makes you fan girl just remember it probably did the same to me as I wrote it.

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing

STORY  
GATES' POV

Jerry Tyson had a following now and at the head of this following was none other than Doctor Kelly Nieman and not only that, but they had Katherine and I sure as hell wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Of course I knew that Mr. Castle was ready to kill for his wife back and I didn't blame him and was actually willing to join him when I walked up to the murder board and stared at it. "Sir, do you need something from us" asked a near by detective as I walked by them just seconds before getting to Beckett's desk.

"Not unless you know where Jerry Tyson is so I can personally walk up to him and put a bullet through his damned skull" the other detective jumped back in surprise before I turned back to the murder board that was currently surrounded by recently abandoned desks. The occupants of the desks had went in search of their head detective and truthfully I didn't expect them back for several hours, so I called Detective Javier Esposito's cell to ask if the had any new information.

"Esposito" of course he answered in the usual fashion.

"Do you guys have anything new and if not do you need an extra set of eyes?"

"Nothing new on Beckett yet Captain and can you ask Tory if she can get eyes on Kate from the time she left till she went missing?"

"Okay, Esposito. If I find anything I will let you guys know what I got."

"Bye, Sir" with that I hung up before getting in touch with Tory Ellis and learned about what we knew up until just before we lost contact with Beckett. On the screen it was easy to find out where Kate was when she was attacked , so when we found a good angle we watched as I person walked up behind he and apparently drugged the detective. I had Tory freeze frame it from what I believed was a good angle to see the persons face and was shocked when I saw that it was Jerry Tyson's face that was looking back at us. we found that Tyson put Kate into a wheelchair after drugging her and followed the camera feed for several blocks before they got into a car. We tried to follow the car as long as possible before it led us to an alley that was near the entrance of an old warehouse. The warehouse was the only place I could think of that would work for Tyson, so I sent the guys there to search the area.

KATE'S POV

Where am I? Why am I here/ Damn it I was drugged and even worse my wrists and ankles hurt so I must be tied down. I must have been here for a while cause I am hungry, but I also feel extremely fatigued, so I was most likely drugged. Now what was the last thing I was doing before all this and did I really need to gag me. Wait a second I was taken by Tyson when I went to get Barret and now the main question is how the hell am I getting out of this and is Nieman going to do what I think she is. Is she going to do that to my husband...my father...Martha...Alexis... my best friend...my team...my boss...everyone. Nieman is going to make this a war and in the process she is going to ruin me, but is she going to make sure I know it or is she just going to ensure that I go to the brink of insanity and back before letting me believe that the world would be better if I never existed. "Hello Mrs. Castle...do you realize how much chaos I am going to create in your life before I even tell you about the damage I have done to your loved ones?"

"Tyson you son of a bitch" I tried to scream through the clothe that was tied around my head.

"Oh Kate...that is no language for a lady."

"If you hurt any of them I swear to God that I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

ALEXIS' POV

"Hi, Dad" I answered his call quickly, but before I could tell him that I was planning a family game night he spoke.

"Alexis...I need you and Grams to leave the city now...3XK is back and he...he has Kate


	2. Chapter 2

ALEXIS' POV

and we have all of the precinct in search of 3XK...you two need to get as far from the city as possible." My first thought was to ask if he was coming with, but knowing how he was with my step mother I knew better than to ask if he was joining us in safety or the search for Kate.

"Okay...be safe me and Grams will be gone until we see that Jerry Tyson is in police custody and that you guys have Beckett back" I hung up as soon as i was done talking. I ran up stairs and grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag as my grandmother did the same and after only minutes we were in a town car on our way to Beckett's family cabin. We would have gone to the Hamptons which is out of the city but everyone knew that dad owned it, so we called Jim on the way to a near by cafe and from there we all got back into his car. We went back to his home before getting in another car and switching it out every so many miles before we got to the long drive way that led up to the secluded cabin. By the time we got inside we were all exhausted from the ride and car trade outs, so we locked up and settled in for a movie marathon.

RICK'S POV

"I'm so sorry" I stated in tears before i thought about the situation and all of the things that 3XK and Kelly Nieman have already done including the amount of look alikes that they have created. How come she didn't take one of the guys with her when she went to pick up Amy Barret? Hell she could have interrupted me to go get Barret with her it wasn't like Michael Boudreau was talking or anything. Either way we were closing in on the building that Gates believed would be holding Kate and her captors. With in about twenty minutes of us getting the information about the warehouse we were just outside and we stormed the place within seconds of arriving on scene. It was clear one we came through the door that we were probably the only ones there, but we began to run sweeps of the building in any case. I was the first into what would probably be considered the main room of the warehouse and for a moment i didn't see anything. then i saw it...I moved closer to the dark figure and began to realize that it was a chair...the chair was not empty, so without thinking I ran to it and found that there was a woman on the chair and in reality I expected the woman to look like Amy Barret but when i got to the chair the woman was...or looked exactly like Kate. I found myself falling to my knees, but stopped when a sudden burst of hope ran through me. This is more than likely the work of Dr. Kelly Nieman and Jerry Tyson trying to mess with my mind and i know damn well that there is no way in hell that this is my wife...that this is the woman I love. When the rest of the team caught up I told them not to allow themselves to feel defeated until we knew that this woman was or wasn't our Katherine. Of course the entire time said and did all of these things I was a wreck, but before we left the building with the body...I was still a wreck even the others should an expression of mourning as we left the building. It was worse when we got to the morgue with the body because Lanie went into near shock before taking a few moments to calm down and to send DNA out for testing. I was starting to call the mayor and rush the task when Gates could be heard screaming at someone on the phone.

"I don't care how many people are waiting this is life or death for one of my detectives and i don't want to have to wait to find out that the DNA doesn't match and have to go through this with Tyson again because you wouldn't make this a rush job for me." Good God she was pissed off "I don't want to hear that you are doing your best i want to hear yes Sir you will have the tests back in less than an hour" she finished slamming the phone down before walking to the murder board. "Mr. Castle I need you to put a rush on that DNA using your connections with the mayor so that they move even faster, so you can get your wife back."

"Yes, Sir" with the double rush the tests were back within minutes, so of course I wanted to get to the results first. I would have gotten to them first too, but Gates was standing near the printer when the results were faxed over to the precinct.

"Thank God" she stated as she handed the paper to me and allowed me to read the results for myself.

"They didn't even pick someone with the same blood type and this DNA belongs to none other than Kaylee Continolo."


End file.
